Daisy Steiner
Daisy steiner is an aspiring writer. She lived with Tim Bisley at 23 Meteor Street under the pretense of being a professional couple, though the two formed a strong, if platonic, relationship during their time together. Biography Early life Daisy was born in Richmond to Ben and Emily Steiner, the former an alternative comedian whose career secured the family their house. She was born two weeks early, and was given the nickname "Early Bird", which eventually transformed into simply "Bird" when it became clear Daisy was not an early riser. This was ultimately extended into "Big Bird", a rather harsh critiqué of her inescapable chubbiness. Daisy spent her formative years with two sisters, older and younger respectively. Daisy entered into the world of the arts early, putting on a play to cheer up her father after a particuarly ill-received stage show. Daisy's performance, named "Geoff the poet", did not work entirely as planned, as Ben lambasted the play, calling it "derivative, trite, chocolate-box crap" before admitting his shame in fathering such a "worthless, cultureless Luddite". Suffice to say, his wife left with the children for her mother's house the next morning. Ben was never seen again.Spaced series one DVD: Biographies: Daisy Steiner Daisy developed a friendly relationship with her mother, and they appeared to get along without arguments, although Daisy would, against all evidence, later equate their relationship with the strained bond between Marsha Klein and Amber.Spaced series one: "Change" The truncated family moved to Lewisham in 1981, where Daisy attended school, and later graduated from Kingston University with a third in Humanities (which is what she expected anyway, and really, it was more the experience that counted than the grade, which incidentally Michelle from EastEnders also achieved). It was here that Daisy met Twist Morgan, who was at the time studying Media and Fashion. Their first encounter was in the university refectory, where Twist knocked Daisy's lunchbox out of her hand, then proceeded to give a short lecture on why it was wrong to eat while collecting the scattered food. Daisy had previously and unsuccessfully attempted to join various peer groups, and so acquiesced when Twist decided Daisy was essentially a good value friend. Personality and traits Writing Daisy was an aspiring writer, though generally tried her hardest to avoid doing any actual work. Throwing a house-warming party, joining Tyres at a rave and adopting Colin were all seen as ways of escaping the typewriter for more than five minutes. However, after a moment of self-awareness brought on by visions of living in the flat as an old woman, still bogling to Aswad, Daisy focused on her work. During this brief period of productivity, Daisy authored three articles: "Winter skin care: Dos and don'ts", "Sex and food: the modern woman's addiction", and "Bogling - is it the new tango?". These were later published and she used the fees, along with an inheritance left by Samantha Steiner, to pay for her tour of Asia. During dry spells of literary accomplishment, Daisy was known to pluck the names of invented novels and characters out of thin air, in an attempt to convince others she was working. She informed the local paperboy she was working on a novel called "Guacamolé Window", and later assured Tyres she had created the literary character "Dizzy Steinway". Trivia *Daisy's top five books are: Hedonism on a Budget, Eating on a Budget, The Big Book of Budgets, More Joy of Sex and Stig of the Dump. Notes and references Steiner Daisy